The Meeting
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Two neighbors meet, get stuck in an elevator, and eventually fall in love. Where will their lives go and how do they keep it going?
1. Elevator

Rosalie POV;

I held onto the boxes as I made my way upstairs. Damn moving was killing me. I was finally moving into my own apartment and no one had offered to help.

My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 21, I'm single, and I was finally out of college. I decided that I wanted to move to New York and try to make a life for myself.

"Do you need help?", I heard a deep voice ask me from behind.

I turned slightly to see a cute muscular man standing there. "Please.", I bit my lip as he took the boxes.

"Where are you headed to?".

"Apartment 67E.", I slowly replied. This man was making me so nervous and tingly. God, he was handsome as hell too. He had these cute brown curls, deep brown eyes, and freaking dimples.

We slowly walked up the stairs, and I was watching his every move. If something happened to my stuff, I'd probably yell at the poor stranger. "You don't have to watch me. I'm not going to break or steal your stuff.", He smiled at me and flashed his dimples.

I felt warmth in between my legs. Great. Not only was he helping me out, he was turning me on. "I'm just picky on who I trust.".

"Well, I hope to become one of those people.", He smiled as he reached my apartment. I searched for the keys. "My name is Emmett, by the way. I felt like I should introduce myself to my neighbor.".

I unlocked the door and opened it for him. "Neighbor? Which one are you in?", I raised my eyebrow.

"69E.", He smiled and sat the boxes on the table. "What else do you have?".

"My bed, and bags.", I smiled as we headed back down the elevator.

"I'll help you put your bed together and everything. You shouldn't have to do that on your own.", He smiled lightly at me.

"Thank you.", I watched his eyes. God, this man was so damn cute. And he was my neighbor! I'd defiantly be talking to Bella and Alice about this tonight,

"You're very pretty.", He bit at his lip.

"Thank you.", I blushed hard. Suddenly, I felt a hard jerk and the elevator stopped. "Why did we stop suddenly?".

"We're stuck. It happens sometimes. It takes them about 2 hours to get it to work again.", He said as he sat down. I moved down by him and sighed.

"That's great.", I watched the doors and yawned a bit.

We ended up talking and getting to know each other. I learned he was 27, owned his own business, had 2 brothers, and he enjoyed baseball.

"There's no way you're 27, you don't even look like it.", I smiled as I leaned against him.

"I hear that a lot. Honestly, you don't look 21.", He said lightly.

"I get that a lot too.", I bit my lip. "And I mean a lot a lot.".

"By creeps?", He looked concerned.

"Sometimes..", I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to seem like a creep or a perv, but I really wanna take you out tonight.".

"Tonight?", I asked. Why so soon? Was this his way of hitting on me?

"Mhm. If that's okay. Or, we could order pizza and I could help you unpack?", He suggested.

I nodded, "We can order pizza.".

"You never told me where you were from.", He glanced down at me.

"Washington. I lived in a small town of 2,000.".

"Why'd you come all the way to New York? That's really far away and a big change in population.".

"I went to college for my basics, and came here to try to model. Honestly, this'll make me sound lazy, but I'd much rather be at home than out and about.".

"Like a stay at home mom or house wife?", He asked.

I laughed lightly. "Kind of.. It's dumb and old-fashioned, I know..".

"No, it isn't. I like it. That's exactly how I picture my future wife and mother of my children, to be honest. I don't trust a lot of people, so I'd know my kids are safe at home with their mom. I'm a lawyer, so I hear a lot about children being abused by the babysitter. And if someone ever touched my child like that, I'd probably kill their ass.", He held me protectively.

"Most men would want a working woman because that's what hot now. I just, I've never pictured myself as a working woman. I adore children and that's what I want to do..", I closed my eyes. "Maybe I'm just paranoid..".

"No, don't doubt yourself. You'll find a man who likes a woman to raise the children while he works. Hell, maybe it'll be me.", He joked at the end.

"Maybe.", I whispered quietly.

"Really?", He asked. "You'd marry me even though you know nothing about me?".

"It's a possibility.".

"Damn.".

"Hm?", I glanced up at him.

"Usually girls don't really care to date me. I have looks and pretty well endowed, but I also enjoy working, and watching sports.".

I blushed hard. This man, who I've only known for less than 2 hours, had just told me he was pretty big below the belt. And somehow, that turned me on. I haven't had sex in quite a while and honestly, I wouldn't mind getting it from this man.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry.", He apologized quickly.

"No, no. It's okay.", I bit my lip.


	2. Moving

Rosalie POV;

I watched his eyes, we were having one of those moments that you see in love movies. I blushed again and noticed him leaning forward. I started leaning forward and closing my eyes. When I felt our lips meet, it was almost like lightening clashing. It just seemed so perfect.

I pulled away and smiled lightly. "That was amazing.". Suddenly an emotion hit me and I just started crying. "I-I shouldn't have kissed you..".

"Mhm, defiantly.", He smiled then frowned as he heard me. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you, because that's not who I am at all. I really like you, Rosalie. And I haven't felt this way about a girl in a while. I.. I feel like we have a connection and I really don't want this to go down-hill.".

I felt tears fall down my face as I listened to him. "I.. I understand..".

"And I made you cry, and now I feel like shit.", He pulled me close and kissed my head.

"It's okay.. It's not your fault..", I laid my head on his chest.

He kissed me again. "I know we haven't gone on dates or anything yet, but will.. will you be my girlfriend..?", He asked hesitantly.

I nodded lightly. "yes.", I smiled lightly.

"Let me help you get this stuff upstairs, and I'll put your bed together for you, then we can order pizza and hang out. How does that sound?", He asked.

"Good.", I curled up to him and yawned. "I'm sleepy.".

"When we get off of this, you should go lay in my apartment. I don't mind, beautiful.".

I blushed. No one had ever called me beautiful or anything. "I'd feel bad making you carry my shit upstairs while I sleep.".

"I wouldn't mind, love.", He kissed my forehead.

I felt the elevator start moving again and bit my lip as a few thoughts came to mind. "Em, do.. do you think you have any kids out there that you don't know about..?".

"From one night stands?", He asked.

I nodded lightly. "No, I don't think so. I use protection every time I do something with a girl. And sometimes, I keep in touch with them and mess around more..", He replied.

"Oh.", I said simply.

"Do you have any kids?", He asked as the doors open.

"None at all. I've never even had a scare.".

"Damn. You seem so innocent.", He smiled lightly at me.

"Is that a bad thing?", I winced.

"Not at all. I'm actually happy you're innocent.", He said as he grabbed my mattress.

"Let me help you.", I said as I tried to grab the mattress.

"I got it, beautiful.", He said as he lifted it and started moving.

I bit my lip and let him take it. I grabbed a few bags and followed him to the door, and thankfully the doorman offered to help him.

"What floor?", The doorman asked.

"5th.", I replied.

I watched the men carry the mattress up the stairs and each time Emmett would groan, I would freak out. I guess I was one of those protective girlfriends.

Once the mattress got to the room, I let the guys get the rest of the things and I started putting a few things up.

* * *

I leaned against Emmett as we ate pizza and watched a sappy love movie. Everything had been set up and it was almost midnight.

"I'm gonna head to bed soon.", I yawned.

"That's okay. I'll go home whenever you want me to.", He said as he kissed my head.

"Will you stay the night?", I asked quietly.

"Are you scared to stay alone?", He asked.

I nodded lightly and blushed. I was such a pansy. "Kind of..".

"I'll stay with you, lovely. I don't mind.", He moved our plates to the table and picked me up.

"What're you doing?", I smiled lightly.

"Carrying you to bed, silly.", He smiled.

I giggled and held onto him. "Your giggle is beyond adorable.", He laughed lightly.

"How so?", I blushed and inhaled his scent. "You smell really good. That sounds awkward, but you do.".

"Thank you. You do too.", He laid me in bed and kissed my head. "I'll get your pajama's.".

"Just get me a shirt and shorts.", I smiled and watched him look through my drawers.

He walked back to my bed with an old high school shirt and a pair of shorts. "Will this work?", He asked.

"It's perfect.", I smiled up at him.

"I'll give you some privacy. I'm gonna run to my house to get my clothes.", He kissed my head. "I'll be back.".

"Sounds good.", I smiled and watched him leave.

I think I could honestly say I was in love with this man. I think maybe this was all meant to be and that he would be the man I'd marry. Em was just so sweet and careful with me and we haven't even dated for a few months.

I quickly changed clothes and climbed back in bed.

I heard Em's voice and smiled. "I'm back, love.", He called through the house.

I watched him in the doorway. He was wearing an old shirt and athletic shorts.

"You look comfy.", He smiled.

"You do too, Em.", I smiled at him as he crawled in bed by me.

AUTHORS NOTE;

So, They're quickly falling in love with each other. :)


	3. A Scare

Rosalie POV;

I kissed Em lightly and somehow we both moving closer. I ended up on his lap and watched his eyes. "Do you want this?", He asked quietly.

I nodded. "If you do.".

I kissed my neck and I moaned lightly. "Do you like that?", He asked.

"God yes.",

I felt my clothes come off and sat up straight. He rubbed my sides and groaned. "Your body is beyond perfect, love.".

He flipped us over and kissed down my body. I was beyond soaked. "Em, I need youuuu".

* * *

Emmett slowly thrusted into me. I moaned loud and arched my back. "Oh godddd.".

"Fuck, you're tighttttt.".

"Just for youuuuu.", I moaned as my orgasm took over my body.

I felt him cum in the condom and carefully lay on my body.

"That was amazing.", I breathed heavy.

"Defiantly.", He kissed by cheek and watched my eyes.

"I-I love you, babe.", I whispered.

"I love you too, beautiful.", He smiled at me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "I love you more.".

"Nuh uh. I love you more.", He smiled and played with my curls.

"Yessss.", I giggled.

"Noooo.".

"You winnn.".

* * *

The Next Month -

Em and I have had a strong relationship for the past month. A bunch of people have thought we'd been dating for more than a month. We had moved into my apartment, and shared almost everything. We were super happy with each other and were always laughing around each other.

I started cooking dinner and yawned. I'd been sleepy almost all day. I had cleaned and also went to buy new bedding stuff.

I decided to call Bella, I needed girl talk.

"Hey, Rose.", She answered.

"Hey, are you busy? I need girl talk, like ASAP.", I bit my lip.

"Not at all. What's up?".

"I think there's a chance I could be pregnant.", I sighed.

"What? No way. I thought your last time was like 2 years ago.", She gasped.

"It was. And then I met this guy and we're in love and happy.. I'm scared.. He's told me before that he's hooked up with girls and they've had scares..".

"Did he use a condom? Aren't you on birth control?", She asked.

"He did use a condom, but I'm not on birth control.. My prescription expired 2 months ago and I just haven't thought to renew it.", I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I'm so scared, Bells..".

"It's gonna be okay, Rose. I promise. What if you are? What do you think he'll say?", She asked.

"I-I don't know..", I started crying. "I-I've only been dating him for a month.. We're not ready to start a family..".

"Don't cry, Rosy. I promise. I'm here for you either way.".

"I'm freaking out, Bella.. I'm not ready to be a mom..".

* * *

I was laying in bed when Emmett came home. I had brought myself to finally take a test and a plus sign had come up. This was it, I was going to be a mom and Emmett was going to be a dad.

"Hey, love. You okay?", He asked as he walked into our room.

I sniffled and whispered, "No..".

He frowned and sat by me. "What's wrong, love? Why're you crying?". He started rubbing my back.

I took a deep breath and more tears came. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. "Talk to me, love.",

"I-I'm pregnant..", I whispered.

He noticed him tense up and his breathing changed. "I-I'm so sorry.. I didn't want this to happen like this or this soon.. I-I get it if you don't want to be involved..".

"No, no.. I want to be involved. I'm happy, it's just, it's crazy to think that we're gonna be parents when we've only been dating a month. How sure are you that you're pregnant?", He asked, his voice shaking.

"I.. I took two tests and they were both positive.. Maybe it's just a false positive.. Maybe it's just a scare..", I shook in his arms and took a deep breath as more tears came.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?", He whispered.

I nodded lightly and sat up. "I.. I don't want this to ruin our relationship.. I love you a lot, Em.. And I feel like this is going somewhere..".

"Pregnant or not, I love you. I always will.", He kissed my tear stained cheek. "Remember when we met and we got stuck in the elevator? And I told you that I wanted my future wife to stay at home with the kids?", He asked.

I nodded lightly and watched his eyes. "It's just happening sooner than expected. Remember when I said maybe it'd be you that I marry?", He replied.

I nodded again. "I think it will be. I'd take you to Vegas or wherever you want to go and marry you tonight, if you wanted.".

I looked up at him. "This is all complicated.. I don't want to go to Vegas and marry you.. I want it to happen like it's supposed to..".

"That's okay too, love. I just want you happy.".

"I am happy. I'm just scared.".

Authors Note -

so, Rose may or may not be pregnant. :)


End file.
